


A Christmas Party to Forget

by Charliesradiodemon



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, angel tried, bad breakup, im bad at tags im sorry, mild language for like a moment, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesradiodemon/pseuds/Charliesradiodemon
Summary: Left alone at a Christmas party full of strangers, Charlie tries to forget.Lurking about the same Christmas party was an incredibly bored Alastor.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	A Christmas Party to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a Charlastor Trashbin Secret Santa gift for my lovely friend GalacticPotatoes! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it Molly (I wanted to go ham but I didn't have time I'm sorry!) <3

Charlie wasn’t in the mood nor fully prepared for this party. She didn’t even know who the host of the party was, but somehow Angel convinced her to come anyway. But since he knew the host a little too well, he ended up disappearing with him shortly after they’d arrived. This left Charlie awkwardly standing about with a flask Angel tucked into her bag.

With this being her first ever Christmas Eve party in New Orleans, it felt wrong to be so sour on a secluded balcony with an unopened flask of hooch in hand. But then again, it may have been exactly what she needed.

The live band playing inside the stranger’s mansion kept her from sinking too deep into her thoughts while the flask in her hand seemed to be calling to her the longer she sat there.

She knew Angel brought her here to forget the past and meet someone new, but she certainly didn’t feel quite ready for that yet. It had been only a week since her heart was broken and only a day since she’d made it to New Orleans after all.

While the lonely terrace was bare, the mansion itself was flooded with party-goers. But even with a packed house, a lone man was left to eye the room he was in, looking for something, but finding nothing particularly interesting. It was all the same every party: dancing, drinking  _ juice  _ and carrying on with small talk.The only reason he was there was because he was expected to attend since the host was his boss. 

By the end of the night he will step over the drunkards left behind and go home.

He did enjoy the music, however, and the occasional dance with agreeable women. But tonight was different. It was dull, as if the party was just routine. He’d attended far too many Christmas parties the past couple of nights and he was thoroughly sick of it. He didn’t even celebrate the holiday. He only pretended to. 

But now that he was here, all he could do was hop from room to room, hoping to find something interesting like a drunken brawl or a potential victim.

_ ‘Like Tom.’  _ He thought, realizing that he hadn’t seen the cretin all night.

* * *

Back on the balcony, Charlie hadn’t noticed how much she drank- nor the man squatting in front of her. “Golly, it looks like you had quite a bit to drink, miss,”

With her chin resting on top of her knees and her gaze elsewhere, she heard the man’s sing-song voice but failed to see the sinister grin on his face. 

She definitely knew something was off with the man, but her body didn’t want to respond. Her brain desperately wanted to tell the man to leave, but the alcohol kept her too limp and hazy to do anything.

Then she felt an upward tug on her hand. “Come on, doll. Let me take you home.”

The motion felt familiar. Eerily familiar as if she were reliving a bad memory of the man she left behind in New York. His smile, his falsely comforting words, his lies, it came back to her in a flash that instinctively made her flinch and attempt to pull away in vain.

“Tom she can hardly stand, what in the world did you do to her?”

A startled jump made the stranger thankfully let Charlie’s hand go, giving her a moment of relief.

The startled man suddenly stood, finally catching Charlie’s attention. Her head felt like lead as it limply fell backward while attempting to look up at the two men.

“We just had a few drinks, Al! It is Christmas Eve after all, lighten up a little!” Tom replied cheerfully as if nothing were happening. Alastor knew Tom was a sleazebag but never caught him in the act like this.

Alastor eyed the woman on the ground from behind his spectacles and reverted his gaze back to Tom. “From where I stand, it seems that you got a young woman drunk and now you are planning to take advantage of her while she is vulnerable,” Alastor grinned from ear to ear, causing Tom to instantly flinch and recoil. “I believe you were told if you ever pulled a stunt like that again, you were going to be fired. Now that would be a shame would it not? I am sure I can go find our gracious host and let him know,” he leaned in closer. “I would be  _ delighted  _ to do so Tom.”

Tom paused, mouth agape in fear. Alastor knew that Tom never liked him, but he valued Tom’s fear of him greatly. After a moment, Tom’s gaped mouth twisted into a scowl. 

As if he were looking for the right words to say, Tom quickly gave up. “Fuck you.” was all he could spit at him as he stormed toward Alastor. But knowing Tom, Alastor did not move and kept his ground. Predictably, Tom merely pushed past him quickly.

“Despicable creature,” Alastor huffed under his breath while he watched Tom storm off somewhere else, knowing the man wouldn't dare try the same stunt again in one night. Not while Alastor was there at least.

All he needed to do was wait for the man to mess up. 

_ ‘One day.’ _ He thought, feeling giddy for the day New Orleans would be rid of the rat.

Before Alastor turned to leave he remembered that he wasn’t alone on the balcony. He turned back to look at the woman left behind. She still sat there, but now with her head resting on the arms she placed over her knees.

One look at her and Alastor knew that the woman was a wreck. Tom knew how to pick them, Alastor knew that for a fact. He also knew Tom’s type too well: petite, blonde and very pretty. 

Pretty or not, Alastor wasn’t too keen on letting men have their way with vulnerable women. No matter how pathetic that woman may be.

“Are you alright my dear?”

Charlie looked up from her seated position once more. “Who are you?” She slurred.

And pretty she was, oddly even more so with her alcohol- induced red cheeks.

Alastor huffed an amused laugh. “A reply and a thank you would have sufficed but I suppose you are zozzled,” he bent over and held his hand out, eyeing the flask that was in her hand. “May I?”

Without much thought Charlie obliged, expecting the stranger to join her in her sorrows. But to her surprise he immediately emptied the rest of the contents into a nearby plant pot.

“You should never drink when you are down, sweetheart.”

“I think you killed that plant, sir.” She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

“After what had just happened, you are worried about the plant?”

She shrugged.

“You are one interesting bird.” He replied, taking a spot that was a respectable distance from her. He handed her the empty flask which was safely returned to the blonde’s bag.

“Glad you think so. So who are you?”

“Just a bored soul, but people often call me Alastor.”

She snorted and lazily shook her head, quickly disorienting her with her lead head. “That was awful. Does that work on many people?”

“Considering I still have people to call friends, I suppose it does.”

Charlie cracked a smile and hummed in response. “Thank you for earlier, by the way.”

“It was no trouble, dear. I have been keeping an eye on him since he does this fairly often.”

She scoffed dramatically. “Disgusting.”

“And how,” he turned his head toward the slowly sobering woman beside him. “I have a question for you. What could possibly have you sitting alone, drinking cheap hooch at a Christmas party?”

When she didn’t answer right away, Alastor thought she may have fallen asleep on him. She may have been sobering but she did still drink a considerable amount.

“Sweetheart?”

She trembled before turning her head away slightly. A deep crumbling breath and a whimper told him exactly what she was doing. “Is everything alright?” He asked half-heartedly. Though he didn’t really care about what was troubling her, he was still curious enough to want to know.

“Shit. I told myself I was going to stop the waterworks,” she let out a weak, breathy chuckle. “So sorry, Mister Alastor.”

“Call me Alastor, dear. And that is all right, go ahead and let it all out if you need to.” He replied nonchalantly. If she needed to cry, he wasn’t going to stop her. He wouldn’t know how to even if he tried anyway. It was just easier to let her figure it out herself. If it got to be too much he could always just slip away. 

The next moment was not what Alastor was expecting- an angry grunt followed by the sound of a metal flask harshly clattering to the floor got his full attention.

“That no good, two-timing, son of a bitch!” She stated loudly. The party going on around them paired with the loud brass bands drowned her voice out to those not in immediate range of her. “I  _ do  _ want to let it all out, but I just cannot cry for that asshole anymore, Mister Alastor! I am tired of crying for that man. All the times I have shed tears over him- I just-“

She groaned and brought her hands to her face.

“He cheated on you, I presume?” Alastor asked, starting to feel invested in the shallow drama.

When she removed her hands, she shot Alastor a bone chilling glare. “Yes! I saw him with another woman! I have never wanted to punch the living daylights out of anyone, ever until that very moment!”

“Did you though?”

“Did I what?”

“End up punching the living daylights out of him, of course!”

The incredible enthusiasm of the man made Charlie forget why she was angry for a moment when she burst out laughing at the silliness of the conversation. “I did actually. Not in the moment I caught him, but the day I left New York, I punched him-“

Alastor gasped in unintentional amazement. “No!”

“Twice!” She slurred triumphantly. “Gave him a bleeder and a shiner! I left him crying!” The pair burst out laughing with Alastor bent over, holding his gut and Charlie’s head thrown back as she laughed. Quickly her sad tears became hysterical tears and the pain in her heart was replaced by pain in her gut from her hearty laugh. 

After the bout of hysterics, Charlie decided that she was finished laughing at what was a painful memory only an hour ago.

Shortly after several deep, calming breaths, Alastor replied. “Goodness, what a plucky thing you are! Miss I do believe that man does not deserve your tears. He has enough of his own already!”

There was a moment of silence before Charlie broke out once more with Alastor following shortly after. “He- He really does! But-”

She attempted to calm herself but took several shallow breaths as she struggled to stop. “-that is horrible Mister Alastor!” Charlie cried out, gut feeling strained from the hysterical laughter and head getting heavier from the hyperventilating.

Alastor was not any better. Tears of joy formed at the corners of his eyes at the thought of some sap getting beat by such a tiny little thing. Not that he was discounting her abilities though. The charming yet feisty belle seemed capable of it oddly enough.

Time flew by, but neither noticed until the atmosphere suddenly became silent. They were far too engrossed in talking about Charlie’s ex, music and picture shows that they missed the whole party. 

“Oh, it seems that the party is over?” Charlie asked, now sober. 

Alastor peeked around the corner to take a glimpse of the hall. There was not a soul about nor a single noise that suggested that the party was still going. “It seems that way,” he turned back around to look back at his partner. “Merry Christmas, my dear.”

Charlie looked back at him, cracking a smile. “Merry Christmas, mister Alastor.”

He nodded and stood, shaking his numbing limbs. They’d been sitting on the ground for hours and he could feel it. “Need a hand?” he offered his hand out to her. 

After stretching her back, Charlie nodded and took his hand firmly.

But since she’d been on the floor longer, her legs were more like jelly. The moment she got up, the pressure put on her limbs caused her legs to collapse from under her. Luckily, Alastor was able to catch her just before she could hit the floor. 

“Careful there!” he laughed, supporting her weight as feeling began to return to her legs. 

As he held her up, Charlie grasped onto his arms for support. She noted that while he wasn’t bulky, she could easily feel his toned arms under his jacket. Her mind wandered as she stood there, legs like jelly while she wondered if he was just as toned everywhere.

Realizing what the lingering alcohol was making her do, she let go quickly. Alastor didn’t react to it, but she definitely felt that her cheeks were suddenly too warm for her liking.

“Th-thank you. I can feel my legs again.” she stuttered mindlessly, letting the embarrassment obviously get to her.

Luckily she was right without checking first. The first few steps were rough but once she lugged her sore legs to the threshold, she finally felt steady enough to walk adequately. 

“Will you be alright getting home?” he asked, ready to catch her in case she stumbled again. 

“I’m not too far from here. I can make it myself. Thank you mister Alastor.” she smiled, suddenly feeling sad that they were parting so soon. 

They didn’t say anything for a moment, neither sure how to proceed. They may have spent the entire evening together, but they were still strangers at the end of the day. Alastor may have saved her from danger and stayed with her while she sobered up but what was next?

Part of Charlie wanted to leave whatever this was here and keep it as a fond memory. After a night embarrassing herself in front of a handsome stranger, could she dare face him again? He watched her cry, scream, curse and laugh louder than she knew a lady should in front of another. But then again he did stay with her the whole night. 

When she looked up at Alastor, she realized just how tall the man was. He towered over her which was a feat in itself considering that she was a fairly tall woman herself. “I... Can we-”

“Meet again?” He finished for her. 

Charlie smiled and nodded. “Yes. I would like to see you again if you would like to.”

Looking down at the smaller woman, Alastor was full of wonder. She was certainly entertaining and captivating enough to keep his attention for several hours. Whatever else she had to her- he wanted to find out. 

“I would love to meet with you again. And if you would like, I could show you around the next time we meet?”

She nodded enthusiastically, a twinkle in her eye catching Alastor’s attention. “I would love to!”

Alastor chuckled and shot her a lighthearted grin to match the odd lighthearted feeling in his bones. “I am looking forward to it my dear,” he offered his arm out to her, “Now please allow me to escort you down before we part. I cannot have you tumble down the stairs now.” 

She took his arm, grateful for the extra support and his kindness. Silently, they descended the stairs and walked past the fallen drunkards strewn about the house, giggling at the sights and too engrossed in the time they still had together until their next meeting. 

Once they got outside, Alastor turned to Charlie and kissed her knuckles as a sign of goodbye. “Goodnight my dear.” 

“Goodnight Mister Alastor.” she replied behind her reddened face before turning first to walk off. 

He watched her to make sure that her gait was firm and steady enough to get her home safe. 

He couldn’t wait to meet with her again!

But what was her name again? And how was he going to find her again?

**Author's Note:**

> btw im still working on Push and Pull, I've just been busy and so unsure of myself and my writing again...


End file.
